Elf Boy gets a Cold
by trinity4
Summary: Despite what Legolas may tell you Elves can catch colds. Which leads to much exasperation for the rest for fellowship
1. Prologue: -Attack of the Sniffles-

Title: Elf Boy gets a cold  
Author: Trinity/lee  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the concepts or characters of LofR  
Summary: Despite what Legolas may tell you Elves can get catch colds. Which leads to much exasperation for the rest for fellowship  
Notes: Most place names in this story you may not recognise as I have invented them myself due to a lack of any similar place in Middle Earth. If you are American please excuse my Australian spelling. Other than that enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
-Attack of the Sniffles-  
  
The thick silver mist hung between the smooth tree trunks of the forest of Kala'm. It obscured the view of the forest floor where dark coated slinking creatures were occasionally glimpsed darting between the feathery ferns, adding to the ominous atmosphere.  
Walking through the forest was slow going as the trees were thinly spaced and the dull green ferns clung to clothing. The jet-black trees themselves were unscaleable, offering no branches strong enough to offer support and the bark glassy smooth. Legolas himself could not climb them and had to content himself with braving the cold mists, which seemed to adhere to ones, clothes, chilling their bones.  
  
The fellowship, reunited, sought the remaining Orcs that had fled after the Ring's destruction to the four corners of middle earth. As they were seeking out their various nooks and crannies they had disturbed the local inhabitants, causing new alarm to ring through the land.  
  
And so it was after twelve months rest, it came that the company had to set off again to finally rid the land of the dregs of the noxious villains.  
  
They now approached the second week of their journey. Rumours from neighbouring villages had brought them to the forest of Kala'm where it was believed a small nest of Orcs hid. They party planned to quickly eradicate them and then move on. They had assumed it would take little of their time, but now found themselves sorely mistaken.  
  
So it was that they now trekked through the mists which had soaked them to the bone. Gandalf and Aragorn took the lead. While Gimli and Legolas, who was nimbly able to manoeuvre through the dense foliage that plagued his friend, took the rear. Between them struggled the four Hobbits, of which only their curly heads could be seen bobbing over the fog as they squeezed themselves through the spaces in between the trees.  
  
The forest was eerily silent as the fog, which never abated, disturbed all bird life.  
All was quiet as the fellowship trudged on  
  
* ACHOO *  
  
The fellowships as one quickly whirled about and stared at the origin of the sound and found it to be the last member of the party.   
  
He stared back  
  
After a beat Sam ventured. "I do hope you are not coming down with a touch of something master Legolas"  
  
"You need not concern yourself Sam," Legolas replied "Elves do not get sick," he said dismissing it. He bade the party continue  
  
Having walked only a more few steps Legolas suddenly paused, allowing the fellowship to continue without him. His eyes began to water as he tried to stifle another sneeze.  
He stood still as the pressure began to build behind his eyes, suddenly, the restrained sneeze erupted causing his body convulsed in response and his head to impact with a nearby tree trunk. An astonished expression on his face, he slid down to the mossy ground in a daze.  
  
He reacted with a start to the callused hand which appeared suddenly before his face.   
Looking up he found himself staring into Gimli's grinning face.  
  
"Having some trouble friend?" he asked still grinning.  
  
"No, I was simply..examining the....tree trunk" he said lamely, sharp Elven wit muddled by the knock to the head  
  
"A little too closely I'd say" the dwarf added as he helped the elf back up. They rejoined the party, Legolas resuming his place at the rear.  
  
"Elves do not get sick" he reminded himself.  
  
  
Coming up in the next chapter: Elf Boy gets a Cold- We learn how dangerous sneezing fits can be when your trying to sneak up on ur enemy as well as just how stubborn Legolas and Aragorn can be.  
  
Well how did you like that? Please review (makes me write faster):):) 


	2. Chapter 1: -Elf boy gets a Cold-

Thank you everyone who reviewed, your reviews have made a difference and I was determined to get this out today. The fact that I, the author of this story am prone to sneezing fits may explain some of this but then I am also prone to talk to my coca cola saying "they are trying to take you my preeciouussssss!"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-Elf boy gets a cold-  
  
The fellowship raced through the forest, crashing through the greenery. Aragorn took the lead, having under each arm a Hobbit. Gandalf followed close behind also clutching two of the furry-footed halflings, Gimli, in turn followed them. Legolas brought up the rear, partly to occasionally stop and fire at their pursuers and partially because he had to pause due to repeated sneezing fits.  
  
Everything had been going well, Legolas reflected as he paused to put an arrow through a large Orc's eyeball, they had finally come to the edge of this cursed forest, only to find the nest of Orcs. While normally this would have been cause for double rejoice. They party of Orcs numbered several dozen more than they had expected.  
  
Gandalf and Aragorn had decided a plan would be needed to over come their disadvantage and were quietly discussing it.  
  
Legolas had crouched down to look through a gap in the ferns that hid them from Orc view.  
  
Just as Aragorn and Gandalf seemed to reach an agreement he felt a tickle in his nose. Eyes widening in alarm he clamped a hand over his mouth in a vain attempt to stall the inevitable  
  
* ACHOO *  
  
  
  
The sneeze, propelled by pent up force erupted just as the fellowship were preparing to undertake their plan  
  
Three dozen pairs of evil eyes swivelled in their direction.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Perhaps I am allergic to something in this forest, Legolas pondered as he released another arrow, felling a pursuing Orc.  
  
Turning back around he narrowly avoided falling over the now stationary dwarf. Looking up, he saw that the fellowship had stopped. He also saw why. The forest continued on only a few more feet, beyond that the ground steeply dropped. This was partially hidden by the thick fog and had almost been missed by the Ranger, he had only stopped within feet of going over the edge.  
  
Aragorn had a sudden idea and bade the party duck down low, for the Hobbits this only required them to duck their heads, the rest of the fellowship kneeled on the ground.  
  
It was not long before the Orcs were on them, but failing to see them hidden by the waist high fog they ran straight past. They also failed to notice the abyss  
  
After the last of the Orcs had plummeted to their deaths the party stood.  
  
  
  
"I am not sure that is the entirety of their numbers, what do you think Legolas?" Aragorn asked  
  
  
  
*Achoo *  
  
* * *  
  
After the fellowship's encounter with the Orcs they soon stumbled upon the edge of the forest.  
  
After camp had been set up. Legolas found he was once again defending himself  
  
"Elves don't get colds!" he repeated  
  
"I suppose that, the incident with the Orcs was a pre-emptive battle cry on your part?" Gimli teased  
  
Legolas scowled  
  
"You have been sneezing an awful lot today" Aragorn said thoughtfully " And you look pale"  
  
"I'm an elf!" he snapped " And elves don't get sick!" * ACHOO *  
  
Merry, who had been standing before the elf looked at his waistcoat in disgust. Before he could do anything Aragorn broke in again  
  
"I know of some herbs that should ease that sneezing, they can easily be gathered and made into a tea"  
  
Legolas glared and was just about to reply that it was not necessary when Gandalf stepped in.  
  
"It is not unheard of for Elves to be affected by sickness as you well may know Legolas. Your repeated fits have nearly cost us our lives once. I suggest you allow Aragorn to make you some tea, and food goodness sake stop sniffing!"  
  
Legolas stared, abashed at his foot, though his elvan pride was bruised he heeded to Gandalf's words and permitted the tea to be made, Aragorn smugly left camp and retreated into the woods.  
  
* * *  
  
He returned several hours later with a handful of swamp herbs, many of which even Legolas could not identify.  
  
Legolas sat on a rock some distance from the fire as he watched Aragorn crush the plants, mix them with water and bring them to the boil. He then removed the pot from the fire and poured the contents into a large tin mug.  
  
Legolas' sensitive nose picked up the pungent odour of the brew and he began to reconsider the wisdom in following Gandalf's orders.  
  
Aragorn stood before the rock  
  
"Here drink this, it contains many healing herbs" he said offering the cup to the elf  
  
Legolas, warily took the cup, and holding his breath, took a sip.  
  
Suddenly his eyes bulged and his cheeks puffed out as he promptly spat the potion back onto Aragorn  
  
"Are you trying to poison me!" he spluttered " What is this evil concoction?"  
  
"That 'evil concoction' will help your cold" Aragorn replied tersely, as he brushed off his clothes  
  
"Elves don't get sick" Legolas insisted once again, launching into another sneezing fit.  
  
Aragorn took the remainder of the potion from the sneezing elf, muttering under his breath as he returned to the fire.  
  
Legolas, the sneezing fit having subsided, glared after him.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night Legolas lay on his sleeping roll starring up at the thick blanket stars that was spread over the night sky  
  
The repeated sneezing fits had abated much to his chagrin ,due to the combined efforts of four Hobbits a dwarf and one very annoyingly persistent ranger.  
  
Legolas had been standing watch, sneezing repeatedly, interrupted occasionally by a sniff. He had been examining his bowstring and had looked up only to see four wool headed, furry-footed creatures charging him.  
  
Before he could react they hit him full force on his chest, struggling under the additional weight of four Hobbits he tried to remain balanced, only to have his legs kicked out from behind him, no doubt by the bullet headed dwarf.  
  
Before he comprehend what was happening Aragorn appeared over him grinning and holding a steaming cup in hand.  
  
Legolas locked his jaw with determination and glared back.  
  
"Frodo" Aragorn said to the Hobbit sitting on Legolas' chest  
  
"The halfling nodded and placed his thumb and forefinger over the elf's nose.  
  
Legolas struggled to get up but found both his arms pinned to the ground by Merry and Pippin and Sam sitting on his legs.  
  
Aragorn crouched above his head and waited as the elf turned very red and then blue. When he finally gasped for a breath the Ranger quickly poured the foul tasting liquid into his mouth and held his jaw shut until he was sure that the elf had swallowed.  
  
Only then had the Hobbits allowed him to stand, as they all went back to their beds Leaving Legolas bewildered, angry but most important for the other members of the party, silent.  
  
Did you enjoy? Comments appreciated (they will still make me write faster)  
  
Next chapter: Chapter 2: Struck down by the flu  
  
Legolas gets the flu, and unfortunately a fever; leading to ....you guessed it, hallucinations. (( 


	3. Chapter 2: -Struck down by the flu-

Ok here is the next chapter, I apologise for the wait and thanku for being patient. I'm not sure if this chapter is funny, its pretty late, but u never know, perhaps it is. It seems to be turning out longer than I anticipated so there will be at least one other chapter after this, enjoy((  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-Struck down by the flu-  
  
1 * Achoo! *  
  
Legolas stoped and sighed as he pulled out the large white handkerchief he now kept in his pocket. The handkerchief was not his, being an elf and unused to sickness he had previously not had a use for one. The handkerchief he blew his nose on was monogrammed with the initials M. B. Its previous owner had been more than happy to part with it if Legolas would only stop sneezing on him.  
  
Aragorn's potion, which he now took grudgingly every night, was loosing its effect. In addition to the sneezing fits he now found his nose to be blocked, his eyes runny, and he had a suspicion that he could feel the beginnings of a headache.  
  
Unfamiliar with the symptoms of these 'colds' Legolas was unsure if these were further signs of one. He pondered asking Frodo, but quickly dismissed the idea. After all, this was just an ordinary cold. From what the Hobbits had told him, mortals suffered from them frequently. It was certainly nothing that he, Legolas Green leaf, Prince of Mirkwood should be anxious about. Silently he laughed at his apprehension as he continued to march behind the rest of fellowship  
  
* * *  
  
The fellowship had once again stopped to make camp. Everybody was going about their duties, Gandalf and Aragorn were planning their route on a map the old wizard had brought, Gimli was sharpening his axe and the Hobbits were preparing their food.  
  
Legolas' task was to gather the wood from which they would restock the fire during the night. The weather had turned unexpectedly crisp after they had left the misty forest and turned towards the peaks of the nearby mountain range. They would need the extra wood to keep their small fire burning in the frosty air.  
  
After he had gathered an armful of dry wood, Legolas was turning back to camp, he spotted a good sized piece of wood in his path and reached down and picked it up, as he straightened his world suddenly spun. He dropped his load of wood and grasped a nearby branch till the world tipped itself right way up again.  
  
"I must have stood up to fast" he said, and realised he spoke to himself and the trees. Dismissing it he picked his load back up, and strode back to the camp  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas sat, cross-legged at the edge of camp listening intently to the sounds of the forest. The rest of the company slept deeply, wearied by the uneven ground they had crossed during the day.  
  
The elf had volunteered to take first watch. His headache had intensified and despite the cold that caused the others to arrange extra blankets over their bedclothes, Legolas was hot and had hoped the calmness of the night would clear his head and the breeze cool his body. He had considered telling the rest of the party of his discomfort, but thought better of it; for fear that this was the normal course of a cold. He did not wish to seem foolish before the fellowship.  
  
Legolas now immersed himself in his task, trying to keep his mind from the feelings of sickness. Every joint in his body seemed to ache and he realised he was beginning to feel nauseous. Sighing again he held his head up to the cool wind and continued his watch.  
  
He awoke some time later, lying on the sweet smelling grass. Looking at the passage of the moon he judged it to have been only an hour's time. He still had another hours watch. Though he had fallen asleep during his watch, Legolas realised he was feeling better. The sleep must have been what he had needed; he too must have been wearied by the day's journey…it was a long journey…to…..  
  
He sat back down on the grass and thought for a moment. Where had he been going?  
  
"Ah yes" he suddenly remembered as he spied the fellowship. They were on a quest to destroy the ring! He faltered for a moment.  
  
Was not the ring destroyed? Said a small doubtful voice deep inside, it was quickly squashed  
  
Yes! They must protect the ring at all costs and guard it from the dark lord!  
  
Legolas clutched at his chest…searching…  
  
Where was the ring!….as ring bearer he had sworn to protect it! Old Bilbo had trusted him to…  
  
He turned an accusing eye on the forest of trees behind him  
  
"Hah! You think you can fool me?" he cried springing up from his sitting position. He crouched low, ready to attack, hand straying to his side, he found Sting gone, unfazed he reached for his bow… why had he a bow? No time to worry about that, he must vanquish the enemy first…and reclaim the ring…  
  
* * *  
  
Aragorn awoke with a start, briefly he wondered why, but then remembered it was his watch after Legolas. He briefly considered why the elf had volunteered to take first watch. By rights he should have been resting. The ranger had noticed the elf's cold had worsened since they had taken the mountain road. The vain elf thought he had hid it from the rest of the fellowship. But his funny eyes and constant sniffling had made it plain even to Pippin that the elf did not feel well.  
  
But the vain, proud elf would not allow anybody to take his watch or carry his pack, so the fellowship had let him be. Elves did not make good patients.  
  
Suddenly there was a yell, he identified it as Legolas and sprang up, swiftly running the where the elf had been standing guard.  
  
He found Legolas, with his back to him, watching the trees wearily.  
  
"What is it?" he questioned, taking stance beside Legolas, weapon drawn.  
  
"Aragorn!" the elf seemed surprised, but his gaze did not waver from the dark forest. "I did not realise it was you"  
  
"What is it?" the ranger repeated, eyes searching the trees for any sign of danger.  
  
"Orcs" replied Legolas "They are here to take the ring"  
  
"The ring..?" Aragorn paused, looking with new confusion at the fiercely concentrating elf. It was then that he noticed several of Legolas' arrows buried deep in the bark of the closest trees.  
  
"The ring?" Frodo's worried voiced echoed Aragorn's own. The ranger turned and saw that the rest of the company had awoken and alerted by the elf's yelling, came to their aid, weapons at hand.  
  
"Ah, everyone.." Aragorn started.  
  
"Everyone is here?" Legolas questioned, still addressing the trees. "Quickly drawn your weapons, Orcs are about"  
  
"Orcs?" Pippin said warily, looking about.  
  
Gandalf, tired of the echoing, stepped forward. "I do believe that Legolas is not in his right mind" He seemed about to say more when he was interrupted by the fair-haired elf himself.  
  
"Legolas? Is he alright?"  
  
Aragorn had, had enough of talking to the elves back and placed a hand on his shoulder and spun him about. The elf looked upon the fellowship with terror, eyes wide and legs trembling.  
  
"Arrrrhhhhh, Orcs!" he cried, wildly and unsteadily bringing his bow up in front of him. "Aragorn, Gandalf" he said, talking over his shoulder to the trees. "We cannot allow them to get the ring."  
  
He lunged forward, pointing the erratic bow at the chest of Gandalf, who nimbly jumped out of the way.  
  
Legolas rounded on the rest of the company, uttering the battle cry "ARRRRRGGGHHHH"  
  
Hobbits, dwarfs, humans and Wizards alike jumped out of the way of the charging elf. The delirious prince finally steadied his bow, aiming directly below the ranger's belt. Things would have gone badly, had the elf not chosen that moment to faint, collapsing into a small green heap at Aragorn's feet. The dark haired man sighed audibly.  
  
* * *  
  
Aragorn placed his hand on the elves brow. The Hobbits craned around to look.  
  
"He is burning up," he said  
  
"It is as I expected." The wizard said "I am afraid Legolas has the flu"  
  
"Will he be alright?" Gimli asked, trying to hide his anxiety.  
  
"As long as we lower his temperature and get that fever down he should be fine" the wizard answered, and set about, ordering the Hobbits to gather cold water, and various healing herbs.  
  
After the Legolas had collapsed they had moved him back to camp, laying him down on his bedroll while Sam tactfully took the unconscious elf's weapons and placed them far out of his reach. The sun was rising, but they would not likely be moving with a bed ridden Legolas.  
  
Aragorn thanked Frodo who handed him a cloth and pail of cold water. As he was placing the soaked cloth on his friend's forehead, Legolas' eyes slitted open. Aragorn was relieved that he did not detect the feverish glaze they had held a few hours ago.  
  
The elf's eyes widened, as he grew aware of his surroundings.  
  
"What happened?" he asked with trepidation  
  
"You collapsed during your watch" Aragorn replied tactfully. "You have the flu"  
  
Legolas pushed himself up on his elbows. "The flu?" he said  
  
"It is like a cold"  
  
Legolas pushed himself up, resisting help from the ranger.  
  
" A cold cannot defeat a Prince of Mirkwood! I demand you allow me to take my rightful place on watch!" He said commandingly to the so far impassive man.  
  
Aragorn sighed; this was too much for him. He reached down behind him for the potion that he had prepared after they had moved Legolas to the camp.  
  
"Here, drink this"  
  
"Elves do not get sick" Legolas replied stubbornly  
  
"You know, when your SICK, you're a real ass." came the voice of Gimli from behind Aragorn.  
  
Legolas ignored him, turning his back on them both he attempted to stride away, unfortunately his legs didn't seem to want to co-operate and he gently fell back to be caught under the arms by the ranger.  
  
"Unhand me!"  
  
Aragorn pushed the elf back up against a rock and pinned him with a cold glare that slightly derailed the proud elf.  
  
Deftly he dipped the cloth back in the water and placed it over Legolas' brow  
  
"Drink this"  
  
Refusal rose in the reclining elves expression, but was quickly quelled again by the man's arctic glare. Shoving the cloth off his brow he reached out and took the steaming tin cup, swallowing the entire contents in one gulp.  
  
"Actually…that one wasn't too…" the sentence was left unfinished as the elf slumped back against the rock, after a few seconds he began to snore softly. The cup rolled from his now flaccid grip and hit the tip of Gimli's boot.  
  
The dwarf bent and picked up the tin cup, sniffing it suspiciously.  
  
"Was that necessary?"  
  
"Elves make awful patients" Aragorn replied. "They are much easier to deal with this way, trust me"  
  
"Remind me to never get sick around Strider" Pippin whispered to his companion  
  
Merry nodded sagely and the ranger, acting scary doctor smugly re-dipped the cloth and placed it on the sleeping elf's brow.  
  
  
  
Ooooooo.k, how did everybody like that? Comments? Complaints? Be sure to review  
  
Next chapter: Elves make awful patients- due to rising frustration we get to see more of Aragorn's more cruel home remedies. Pippin and Merry get bored and decide to do…something and then…well what do you suggest? Oooo and you can also look forward to vomiting.(( 


	4. Chapter 3: -Doctor Aragorn is in the hou...

Thankyou once again for being patient, I am very busy in the middle of the week. Also this chapter may be a little short but once again middle of the week. I was going to post this yesterday but my word processor went insane and kept saying I'd committed an illegal operation. Hmmm now where were we? I believe I had left Legolas in Aragorn's  
  
* capable * hands.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-Doctor Aragorn is in the house-  
  
Aragorn heir to Gondor sighed. It had been a tiresome day. He sat down warily by the sizzling fire and recollected as the heat warmed his chilled bones.  
  
The potion he had given Legolas had lasted for six peaceful hours, Aragorn had embraced the serenity, the only sounds were of the fellowship going about their daily tasks of collecting wood and water, ensuring weapons and tools were in proper order and quietly talking amongst themselves. The Ranger had taken the time to bathe and collect more herbs from the forest; his supply was running low.  
  
The company had begun to settle in for a long stay as it came apparent to all that the elf would not be going anywhere soon.  
  
Apparently Legolas was not aware of this as on the six-hour mark he had awoken and somehow snuck away from the camp. Several minutes after the escape, Aragorn went to check on Legolas as he had been doing regularly throughout the day. He found the elf gone. He cursed himself for not being more vigilant and set himself on Legolas' trail.  
  
It became apparent that the young elf was not at fully capacity. Elves who barely touched the ground they walked on, scarcely left tracks visible enough for a ranger to find. Legolas' trail was a clear wound in the fresh green grass and soft soil. He had left a trail that Pippin could have followed in the dark after a couple of pints.  
  
So it should have been an easy task to find Legolas, unfortunalty easy and Legolas weren't words that went together when the elf had a cold. Remarkably it was a full hour before Aragorn found Legolas peacefully asleep in a bed of lush green grass and small delicate blue flowers.  
  
Aragorn had cursed quietly to himself and his boots crushed the flora underfoot as he made his way through the elf's makeshift bed.  
  
As he gently lifted the sleeping elf up in preparation to carry him back to camp, Legolas had awoken, and being more or less lucid and aware that he was being carried like a child in the arms of a man several hundred years his junior, protested. Stating that "He was an elvan prince" and demanded to be allowed to walk back to camp unassisted.  
  
Aragorn had allowed him to slide to his feet and watched him take a few unsteady steps across the forest floor. He was beginning to get dangerously close to brewing up another batch of his special potion, despite the fact the elf had just spent the last seven hours in the dream world.  
  
A few minutes had passed and the stubborn elf had only succeeded in moving a few feet in the direction of camp.  
  
Suppressing a sigh of frustration the ranger gathered the elf about the waist and cast him over his shoulder to the prince's indignation. Deafening his ears to the protests Aragorn began to make his way back to camp.  
  
After Legolas had calmed down and announced he felt better Aragorn had ventured trying some broth on the elf. He had carefully prepared the vegetables and herbs both from their packs and which he had picked especially for easing the symptoms of the flu. He had presented the soup to the elf expecting objection, but was pleased to find that Legolas happily accepted the wooden bowl and spoon and began eagerly scooping it into his mouth. The thin soup had gone down well but unfortunately for the Ranger's wardrobe one thing he had not expected was projectile vomiting.  
  
After he had thoroughly rinsed and strained his clothes in the nearby stream, Aragorn came back to find the elf once again peacefully sleeping. He himself had decided it would be wise to take this opportunity and stretched out before the fire. He had only just drifted off when two furtive Hobbits slunk past.  
  
At first Merry and Pippin had been overjoyed by the brief pause in their journey. They had taken it as a small holiday, well deserved. The fact they had been resting for the previous twelve months never entered their minds. Lucklessly the holiday had only lasted while the light endured. And when it was time to allocate first watch it had been assigned to them as the other party members had pointed out, they had been labouring all day, while the two Hobbits had spent most of their time by the fire, eating the fellowship's provisions.  
  
As they crept past the motionless man, Merry bent down and noted the soft snoring, nodding they both cautiously headed towards their target.  
  
Legolas the elf, was in fact awake, he was not however totally lucid. This did not worry the Hobbits though, in fact their plan depended on it.  
  
Pippin stood in front of the elf, puffing his chest up, he took a large breath.  
  
"Pippin! Fool of a Took, what are you doing sitting there!" the young Hobart bellowed.  
  
Legolas looked shocked by the sudden out burst "I......Pippin?" Legolas' mouth opened and shut like a gold fish for a moment before Pippin continued.  
  
Merry elbowed his friend in the side, suppressing a giggle.  
  
"Your supposed to be on watch, what are you doing here?" he yelled louder, though not loud enough to wake the sleeping man.  
  
"I...I'm sorry" Legolas apologised and placed his hands on the ground, unsteadily trying to get his feet underneath him.  
  
Pippin merely pointed, as saying anything would have resulted in both Merry and himself dissolving into a fit of giggles.  
  
Legolas struggled to his feet, Merry and Pippin settled themselves in the warm spot the elf had left, then took a well deserved nap as Legolas slowly made his way to the edge of camp, sat down, and once again stared at the trees.  
  
* * *  
  
"Pippin, Merry!" they were awoken with a start by a demon which roared their names. Looking up they found it was not a demon but Strider, but this was no comfort as the Ranger was bright red and his eyes were flashing with anger.  
  
On one side he supported Legolas, the elf was slumped against the stockier man, his lolling head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Strider looked ready to decapitate an army of Orcs.  
  
Pippin and Merry knew when to fight and when to flee. It occurred to them that this was a time to flee.  
  
Scurrying to their furry feet they turned and began running in the opposite direction of the irate man. Their small legs had only taken them a few dozen feet when they tripped and fell to the ground. Looking up they found that it was the foot of Gandalf the white which had tripped them. Before they could react they found themselves seized by their ears and towed back towards the enraged Ranger.  
  
Gandalf did not release them for a full half-hour as he berated them on what they had done. The only reason their eardrums weren't burst by the Ranger was that he was carefully lowering the exhausted elf to the ground and once again placing a cool cloth on his head.  
  
Gandalf had put them on watch duty for the rest of the night as punishment. Resentfully Pippin and Merry began to plot their revenge, they both knew that retaliation against a wizard was near fatal. But as they watched the ranger place a steaming tin cup against the lips of the young elf's mouth they decided to take a literal approach to the saying: Give him a taste of his own medicine.  
  
Next chapter 4: A taste of his own medicine. Well I probably don't have to explain that further. I hoped you enjoyed. Please review * Smiley * 


	5. Chapter 4:-A Taste of his own Medicine-

Well you can thank Rain Minstrel for this chapter being up tonight, it was after reading her review that I decided to get my but into gear. Wow have I been lax in posting this next chapter, its been a hectic week and I've had a cold but I spose there is no excuse, I'll get the next chapter up in a couple of days though I hope. Also in case anyone starts to wonder this is not a slash fic, I'm not really a writer of those. But if u really like u can interpret it anyway u like I guess. Anyway on with the story ay?  
  
Chapter 4: A taste of his own medicine  
  
After the remainder of the night had been spent in blissful sleep, Legolas felt well rested the next morning. The improvement was so good that Aragorn had allowed the elf to attend breakfast with the rest of the fellowship, though the man had fussily propped him up against a tree trunk wrapped head to toe in blankets.  
  
Outside Legolas expressed frustration at Aragorn's administrations; though he did not protest too much as privately he was glad for the blankets, which provided extra warmth against the chill morning air. So it was that the elf sank happily back into the soft warmth of his cocoon with the bowl of broth Aragorn had handed him.  
  
Merry and Pippin, in complete reverse of Legolas were quite exhausted, due to their previous nights punishment. Their eyelids felt heavy and not even the promise of food had been able to rouse the pair, it was only the sharp kick to the side that had finally awakened the drowsy hobbits from the slumber they had fallen into at the rising of the sun.  
  
Frodo watched his friends, and cousins as they silently and drowsily ate. The pair looked exhausted, but Frodo found that he was more concerned and more than a little disturbed by the evil glint in their eyes as they stared at Strider over their food.  
  
The ranger himself was oblivious, since he was keeping an eye on Legolas, ready to rush the elf out of camp, being now well aware of the risk of projectile vomiting.  
  
Despite Frodo's fears the meal had passed without mishap and the two hobbits were permitted to go back to sleep when Sam and Frodo volunteered to take dish duty. Legolas's broth also stayed in place, much to Aragorn's relief.  
  
As the fellowship went back to their normal day activities, Pippin and Merry went back to their sleeping rolls. Warily they lay down and the child sized creatures were soon asleep, their hands curled loosely under their curly heads. Any one who had seen them would have commented on how cute the halflings were when they slept...until they noticed the evil grins on their faces, then they would probably gone to hide somewhere safe.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas sat propped against a rock, he was proud that his breakfast had managed to stay in place and he decided he felt fairly improved. He sat quietly under the blankets; though he didn't want to admit it, he was bored.  
  
As a prince of Mirkwood he had been expected to sit in on many long boring councils that held little interest for him. But somehow he felt this was different, he had not been feeling this well in days and felt he should be enjoying the respite.  
  
He looked up to where Aragorn was sitting as few feet away, industriously cleaning his sword.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes Legolas" the man replied without looking up.  
  
"I'm feelings quite well and thought that perhaps I could be doing something..." the elf said.  
  
Aragorn looked up "Yes?" he questioned  
  
"I'd like to bathe" Legolas said tilting his head to the river that ran past their camp.  
  
The ranger looked at the river and then the elf, seeming to size them up.  
  
"Alright" he said as he placed his sword back in its sheath and stood to help the elf up.  
  
Legolas's eyes widened in surprise, he had expected refusal, an argument at least. He decided he did not care about the reason for this lack of protest; at last he was able to clean himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas found a short time later that he indeed was very concerned about the reason the ranger had been so compliant.  
  
"You most certainly are not!" he cried in shock as he stood before the rivers edge.  
  
Aragorn had helped the elf down to the waterside, depositing him on a large boulder. Legolas had removed his shirt and boots and was about to remove his leggings when he noticed the ranger had not left.  
  
He ceased his actions and stared at the man, who in return sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Would you like me to turn around?"  
  
"I'd like you to leave" Legolas replied, stressing the final word.  
  
"You didn't think I was going to leave you here in running water?" Aragorn asked incredulously. "Your too weak to help from being caught in an under tow".  
  
Legolas bristled at the word "weak" and launched his own protests. Nothing would budge the resolved man, so it was the elf that had to compromise. It was in leggings Legolas was finally persuaded to enter the water.  
  
The prince was relieved that Aragorn did not insist on helping him wash, but only stood a few feet away with is arms crossed watching him carefully.  
  
After the elf felt thoroughly cleansed the Ranger helped him out of the water. The morning gone Legolas was placed back upon his nest of blankets, he still felt bored though and before the Ranger had left to discuss something with Gandalf, he offered to sort Aragorn's herbs. Aragorn agreed and as the man was walking away, the elf tipped the pouch onto his lap and nimbly began sorting out the different types with his quick elvan fingers. He did not notice though that the amounts of some particular herbs were less than they should have been, he also didn't notice the small dark shadow, which silently crept away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are these the right herbs?" Pippin asked dubiously as he held them up for inspection.  
  
Merry squinted at them.  
  
"They look right enough," he replied as he placed them in the boiling water.  
  
The Hobbits sat quietly on the ground near the boiling pot.  
  
"Smells good," the younger hobbit commented after awhile as the herbs began to mix with the water. "Have we had elevenses yet?"  
  
"Quit thinking about your stomach" Merry snapped, clipping the other Hobbit over the back of the head. His own stomach growled threateningly.  
  
Pippin reached into his pocket and pulled something out, opening his fist he revealed a handful of purple berries.  
  
"Are they eatable?" Merry asked  
  
"I found them in Aragorn's pack; he keeps poisonous plants in a different compartment." Pippin answered  
  
"That's all the convincing I need then" Merry stated and they both began to stuff the berries into their mouths.  
  
* * *  
  
That night Pippin and Merry volunteered to do the cooking, the others were happy to oblige and the hobbits quickly began to cut up vegetables and preserved meat for a stew. The pair also declined Sam and Frodo's offer the help serve  
  
The fellowship had enjoyed the stew, Aragorn in particular commented on how good it was.  
  
After tea the man went to check on Legolas and found the elf sleeping peacefully, he noted with a frown that his forehead was bit hot as he placed his hand upon it. He resolved to sit by the young elf until the fever declined again. Settling beside him he stifled a yawn with one hand. A few minutes later he was fast asleep.  
  
Pippin and Merry crept out from the shadows, they reassured themselves that the man was fully asleep and revealed two tins of paint and brushes...the evil grins returned to their faces.....  
  
Well how did u like that? Um like I said will probably get the next chapter up before the weekend is over.  
  
Um coming next, chapter 5: I haven't decided what to call it yet. We find out what Merry and Pippin have done, as well as the repercussions, and what do u think is going to happen to the young Hobbits as a result of eating those berries?  
  
Lol and as always review, I pay very close attention to all my reviews and use them as a basis for the rest of my story. 


	6. Chapter5:-You knew they shouldn't of eat...

Authors notes: Once again no slash, I'm not killing Legolas and also someone made a reference about the paint. Paint's actually quite easy to make out of just water and certain rocks and or plants/fruits. Oh and also someone who mocked Legolas for wanting a bath, remember he is an elf and may have different priorities to us, lol. Also I apologise once again for lateness but I actually have very few hours during the week and usually write these on the weekend. This one would have been posted a couple of days earlier but I accidentally left it at a friends house so here it is  
  
Chapter 5: You knew they shouldn't have eaten those berries.  
  
The sun set and the moon rose. The following night was still as everybody slept while owls hooted. There was the exception of Gimli of course who silently stood watch, with axe in hand.  
  
The ranger continued to sleep peacefully beside Legolas, who in an effort to get warm had unconsciously snuggled up against him some time during the night.  
  
It would be important to note the various multicoloured whorls and flowers that decorated Aragorn's face.  
  
Beside the slumbering Rainbow Ranger Legolas lay, with cheeks flushed and sweat dampened hair clinging to his face, he was not sleeping peacefully. The elf was tossing and turning, occasionally letting out a pitiful whimper and making small scurrying motions.  
  
He suddenly let out a high pitched yelp and rolled over, his limp hand hitting Aragorn squarely across his kaleidoscopic face.  
  
Aragorn in turn awoke with a start. In surprise he untangled the blond elf curled up against him and rolled him onto his back. The elf whimpered in protest, his lower lip beginning to tremble. Aragorn placed a hand to Legolas's forehead. The man's look of surprise turned to displeasure as he felt the heat radiating from within the slight form. He also noted the elf's distress and so took him by the shoulders and repeated his name.  
  
"Legolas' he said as he lightly shook the elf, attempting to wake him from his fevered dreams.  
  
Slowly the red rimmed eyes opened and blinked repeatedly as they endeavoured to focus on the creature that knelt before them.  
  
Having succeeded the eyes opened wide as they took in Aragorn's face.  
  
The ranger gave Legolas a look of perplexion before the elf, with super speed, scrambled up, and took a running leap into the tree behind him.  
  
Aragorn trotted after him and stood under the tree looking up as the elf reached the top branches.  
  
He stared up at him silently for a moment  
  
"Legolas" he said at last, "would you like to come down out of the tree"  
  
The blond elf stared down at him and hugged the tree trunk, shaking his head  
  
"Legolas, there is nothing to be frightened of down here"  
  
Legolas stared at the multicoloured beast incredulously as it said this.  
  
The ranger was rapidly becoming frustrated and placed him hands on his hips as he glared up the tree.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, come down here now!"  
  
Behind him Aragorn heard muffled laughter, turning he noticed it was coming from a small bush.  
  
Merry and Pippin had been hiding all night in wait for the ranger's awakening, they had slipped various fruits and vegetables into their beds before they got in, earning a very disturbed look from Sam. Once the rest of the fellowship had fallen asleep they had snuck, off; arranging the vegetables to look like hobbit shaped mounds.  
  
They now found themselves face to face with a very, very angry Strider.  
  
"Do you think this is funny?" he bellowed as he parted the bushes and picked the two up by the scruff of their necks.  
  
Normally this would have frightened the hobbits excessively, however somehow being shouted at by a ranger with pink daisies painted on his cheeks was less threatening, and they burst into another fit of giggles.  
  
Aragorn was less than impressed with this and was just about to verbalise it when Gimli, alerted by the ruckus arrived on the scene, and taking one look at Aragorn, burst out laughing.  
  
Furrowing his brow the Ranger was just about to comment on how this was not a laughing matter when the remainder of the fellowship arrived…and began to roll about on the ground laughing.  
  
Even Gandalf began to chortle as he leaned on his staff.  
  
"Your face…Strider" Frodo finally managed to get out as he gasped for air.  
  
Aragorn frowned and strode down to the river  
  
When he returned they found the paint was replaced with furious red. The stalked towards Merry and Pippin, as the others scrambled to get out of his way. He was just cornering the now terrified pair of hobbits who in turn were trying to back away into the bush when he caught a close look at their faces.  
  
Suddenly his lip quirked and he began to laugh, and left to return to the tree which Legolas perched upon.  
  
The hobbits both heaved sighs of relief and turned to look at each other in the pale moonlight.  
  
Both screamed and pointed at the other  
  
"Y…y..y..your…PURPLE!"  
  
* * *  
  
Aragorn and Gimli had finally been able to coach the frightened elf out of the tree by assuring him that the multicoloured monster had left.  
  
Merry and Pippin sat moodily by the fire, glaring at Frodo and Sam who also sat around the fire and were silently laughing at them.  
  
The Berries were not fatally toxic, but did cause stomach upsets, Gandalf had only blessed them with a short lecture before he had left them to themselves, claiming they would soon learn their lesson. The pair of mischief makers vowed not to play practical jokes again…at least not until they reached the next town.  
  
* * *  
  
To be blunt, Legolas felt like shit, his fever had peaked, his joints all ached, his head pounded like nothing before, his nose was stuffed so he could only breath through his mouth, and this took his breath directly over his burning throat. He was also suffering from hazy vision.  
  
He came to the only logical conclusion an elf could in the circumstances: he must be dying.  
  
Aragorn learnt over as he checked the elf's temperature. Legolas grasped the front of his shirt, pulling himself up and rasped his name  
  
"Yes?" replied Aragorn as he tried to pry off the elf's grip.  
  
"Aragorn…you…..Can have..my bow" he weased  
  
Aragorn's face crinkled in confusion  
  
"What?"  
  
"My bow, you're the only one here tall enough to fire it, it's yours"  
  
"I am honoured my friend but do you not think you will be in need of it?" Aragorn said as he succeeded in prying the elf off and placing him back on the ground.  
  
"I am dying my friend, can you not see that?" came Legolas's reply  
  
"You're not dying! You just have the flu" the ranger told the melodramatic elf with a laugh  
  
"No, don't try to protect me Aragorn, I will be brave…now fetch Gimli for me will you"  
  
And so Gimli was retrieve  
  
"Is their something I can do for you Legolas?" the short axe wielding dwarf as, as he knelt in the ground.  
  
"Gimli my dear friend, I shall miss you most of all….."  
  
Aragorn stayed long enough to witness the confused expression on Gimli's and went to fetch the others who had been requested.  
  
All returned from their visit wearing expressions of confusion, humour and discomfort  
  
Pippin and Merry were sent for, but were too busy throwing the contents of their stomachs up in a bush.  
  
After the last visitor: Frodo had returned with an uncomfortable expression on his face, and the elf's broach, Aragorn went to check on the elf.  
  
He found him sleeping peacefully. As he knelt and placed his hand on Legolas's forehead and felt it was cooled, he smiled, the fever had broken, and the elf would be on the mend the next day, and probably trying to tactfully retrieve his bequested possessions  
  
Next chapter-epilogue: The cause and the cure: we find the cause of Elf boy's illness as well as the cure…a little late, but hey late is better than never right?…well maybe not. Oh and also something else. This chapter will be up in a few days since it is already three quarters written. Oh and please review, as always, I LIVE for your reviews, I know its sad, but its true. 


	7. Epilogue: -A Cause and a Cure-

Wow, final chapter, well I got this up pretty fast I think thanks to some writing on the bus. So here it is the final chapter of 'Elf boy gets a cold' straight from Trinity lee's purple book to your Internet browser.  
  
1  
  
2 Epilogue: A cause and a cure  
  
The sky was clear and the morning air was warm and heavily scented with flowers which had opened after the shower.  
  
It was three days after Legolas's fever had broken and the fellowship was preparing to leave the place they had been delayed at for almost a week now.  
  
Men, Elves, Hobbits and Dwarfs alike were filling their packs and slinging them over their shoulders. Gandalf had already packed and had his nose buried deep within the fat volume he had been studying for the most part of the week.  
  
Legolas had recovered almost fully, possessing now, only the occasional slight sniffle. Needless to say the fellowship were very pleased.  
  
Merry had declined Legolas's offer to return his handkerchief with a passionate shake of his small head  
  
The hobbits had also recovered from their stomach upset, but their faces remained quite a bright shade of purple, which had earned them much teasing and nicknames from Frodo and Sam.  
  
Gandalf finally closed his book and walked over to where Legolas was packing his bag.  
  
The elf looked up at the wizards approach and Aragorn halted the re-packing of his herbs to witness the exchange.  
  
"I do believe I have located the cause of your illness Legolas" the wizard said "I have researched and cross referenced and found in fact that the fog from the Kala'm forest has a strange effect on elves. Symptoms including sneezing, coughing, aching joints, stomach upset, blocked noses, sore throats and other such symptoms as you have expressed. It has been creatively nick named the Elvan flu.  
  
"Is there a cure?" Aragorn asked with interest  
  
"Treat as a normal flu unless the flower of the Eruc plant is handy" Gandalf replied, showing a print in the book of a small plant with tiny white flowers.  
  
Aragorn looked at it closely "I have some of that in my pouch" the man said with surprise and pulled out the plant. "I picked some up as we were walking through the forest."  
  
Legolas threw his arms up in disbelief  
  
"You had it all this time?" he asked with incredulity. He plopped down on the ground at the edge of the forest.  
  
"We will know for next time at least" Gandalf pointed out, and the ranger nodded in agreement.  
  
Legolas didn't respond, simply staring down at his lap and playing with the three cornered leaves of the plant surrounding him.  
  
"Elves" Gandalf said as he left to go organise the others.  
  
Aragorn was inclined to agree as he recollected the events of the previous week and went back to packing his pouch, keeping in mind to pick up some more of the flower on their return trip, he did not want to have to go through that again.  
  
Samwise the hobbit was passing by, on his way to fetch the cooking utensils, he spotting he elf sitting on the ground and stopped.  
  
"Master Legolas" he said  
  
He elf slowly looked up "Yes?"  
  
"Your thousands of years old right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And an experienced wood elf?"  
  
"Yes", Legolas was wondering just what the hobbit was getting at  
  
"Um, so I suppose you already know your sitting in poison ivy?"  
  
"Ye…what?" the elf sprang up and noticed that red welts were forming on his hands, and probably the rest of his body too. He also noticed he was suddenly very itchy. Sam looked a little uncomfortable and decided to go and fetch those pans.  
  
Legolas scratched his hands and legs, aware as he did so that Aragorn was looking thoughtfully at the red patches which were spreading on his hands.  
  
"You know, I know of a cream I can make for that, just let me get some ingredients" the ranger/freaky doctor said and then disappeared into the forest.  
  
Sighing in resignation, Legolas flopped onto the ground, trying not to scratch the red spots on his hands  
  
Sam was on his return trip  
  
"Master Legolas, your..er sitting in the ivy again"  
  
"Arrrrrgh"  
  
  
  
Yay finished, whooo hoooo * do a little dance * , but…sob sob, no more Elf boy gets a cold. But what is that I hear? Sequel? Or perhaps another story focusing on someone else. What would you like, get your review in now so I have an idea what to do. So leave your reviews and if there are enough in about a week I'll start a new story  
  
And remember: leaves of three, let it be.  
  
And I would like to thank the following people:  
  
Rubi Granger  
  
Rain Minstrel  
  
Phoenix feather  
  
AJ Matthews  
  
Eileen  
  
And Legolas' Lover  
  
Lol I'm sorry and I know I've left a lot of people out, but these were just some names that were immediately apparent. But thankyou everybody who reviewed I couldn't of done it without your support. 


End file.
